The Path Of The Guardian
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: "Y puede que en ese recuerdo encuentre todo lo que perdió por el camino, porque no todos tienen la oportunidad de volver atrás y tener la oportunidad de vivir con plenitud, con ese optimismo que solo podrías tener sabiendo que algún día morirás pero no estás preocupado por ello."
1. Preludio

**Resumen: **Ahora que todo ha terminado, sólo en este momento de debilidad, puede permitirse recordar y que esos pequeños momentos no duelan... Y puede que en ese recuerdo encuentre todo lo que perdió por el camino, porque no todos tienen la oportunidad de volver atrás y tener la oportunidad de vivir con plenitud, con ese optimismo que solo podrías tener sabiendo que algún día morirás pero no estás preocupado por ello. Sabiendo que lo perderás todo, pero teniendo el conocimiento de que si no aprovechas hoy el momento, mañana será demasiado tarde. / La palabra rendirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos lo hacían, de hecho. Por eso no era sorprendente el hecho de que ella estuviera allí una vez más, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para darle a su pasado lo que el presente no supo otorgarle y lo que el futuro decidió arrebatarle. Lo que era extraño, antinatural, pero de cierta manera entendible, era la razón de todas esas acciones./ "¿Vas a decirnos de qué va todo esto?" "Estoy aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**1º **En este fanfic me limitaré a seguir el canon marcado por el anime, aunque me hubiera gustado que terminase de otra forma. La Visual Nobel se me hace demasiado corta y relativa como para poder escribir sobre ella, aunque puede que tome algunas ideas y/o situaciones de las distintas rutas de los personajes en el juego/VN.

**2º **Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo algo decente y, la verdad, comenzar con un OC no me parece una gran idea, pero esto es un proyecto que me he autoimpuesto. Estoy tratando de lidiar con un personaje propio sin convertirlo en una Mary Sue, así que esta historia será mi pequeño conejillo de indias.

**3º **Se jugarán con varias lineas de tiempo, pero eso será más avanzado en la historia. Lo único que considero relevante detallar por ahora es que lo que será la primera "etapa", "saga" o "ruta" transcurrirá en el pasado, antes de que Chizuru aparezca y todo lo que sucede después. Recalcar que el futuro es después de la finalización de la serie y la muerte de la gran mayoría de los personajes.

**4º **Esta historia contendrá una cantidad bastante interesante de spoilers y mucha tragedia, así que si no te gustan ni uno ni lo otro no te recomiendo continuar leyendo.

**5º **En cada capítulo veréis su número y, debajo, el título de una canción y su artista; esto es debido a que me pareció acorde a cada capítulo y me basé en ella para escribirlo. Eso no quiere decir que tenga una relación intrínseca con la historia. Por ejemplo, Lucy es un título de una canción tremendamente significativa y acorde al preludio, por eso está adjuntada y no el título no hace referencia a nada; esto es, que nadie se llama Lucy xd.

**6º** Actualizaré lentamente porque no ando con muchas ganas de escribir, pero quería sacar esto. A ver cuantos capítulos aguanto. Tenerme paciencia que me tardaré seguro, pero hay probabilidades de que vuelva y la retome, so, ¿por qué no?

* * *

><p><strong>©Hakuouki y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Studio DEEN.<strong>

**©Lucy - Skillet.**

* * *

><p><strong>The path of the guardian.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{P**reludio**}**

**{Lucy ~ Skillet}**

**M**uertos. Todos ellos.

Estás sola ahora. Ya no te queda nadie; nadie por quien luchar, nadie a quien proteger y nadie que te proteja recíprocamente. Tus amigos, el hombre por quien lo darías todo y a quien le entregaste todo, tu capitán, tu señor, tu nación, tu imperio…

Ya no queda nada. Todo fue reducido a cenizas, consumado en la sangre derramada injustamente. Las cosas no tenían por qué haber acabado así.

Volviendo la vista atrás piensas en cómo no pudiste percatarte de que algo así pasaría. Que las cosas no irían sino a peor en el momento que se pusieron tensas entre el Chushuu y los Shinsengami.

Jamás pensaste que se desataría una guerra. Nunca pasó por tu mente el pensamiento de perder todo lo que amabas.

Toshi, San'nan-san, Sano, Saito, Kondo taicho, Shin-kun, Heisuke, Chizuru-chan… Y Okita, tu amado Okita, cómo olvidarse de él. Tu mejor amigo, el hombre por quien lo diste todo y a quien le entregaste todo. La persona que quizás más influyó en toda tu vida.

Nadie permanece aún, todos se han marchado ya y sólo tú quedas en pie. Tal vez sea tu hora de darse por vencida y dejar de luchar contra la eternidad. ¿Si todo lo que alguna vez amaste ya no está contigo… Si todas las personas que eran importantes para ti ya no caminan a tu lado no es lo más lógico y justo dejarse marchar?

Abandonar la misma vida que decidió proteger por el bien de sus compañeros. Porque al fin y al cabo no sólo era encontrar a alguien por quien estar dispuesto a morir, sino vivir lo suficiente para poder proteger y ser protegido, vivir lo suficiente para poder hacerlo por alguien.

Ojalá lo hubiera comprendido antes. De haber sido así, jamás hubiera cometido tal sarta de imprudencias y actos sin sentido. Muchos por venganza, otros por mera satisfacción.

La joven soldado se apoyó en una de las tumbas, después recogió sus dos espadas y las depositó a su lado; las observó con cariño, había aprendido a amarlas con el tiempo. Aún recordaba como en un principio las había odiado.

Ahora las veneraba más que a su propia vida. Eran lo último que le quedaba, al fin y al cabo. Y serían la única prueba viviente de que había existido.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo colocarlas junto a las demás katanas. Lo único que quedaba de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, del Shinsengumi. Incluso la lanza de Sano-kun estaba allí. Y la maltrecha katana de Okita…

Verla produjo en sus ojos una curiosa reacción. Últimamente lo único que hacía era llorar. Sino era por una cosa, era la otra. Si hace 5 años alguien le habría insinuado semejante acto sin duda alguna le habría arrancado la cabeza con sus propias manos, pero ahora…

Qué irónica y cruel es la vida.

Cómo desearía dormir y despertar atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, y volver a vivir y disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba con sus compañeros, el poco tiempo del que realmente podría disfrutar como soldado antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Ya ni siquiera rezaba por cambiar las cosas y evitar todas las tragedias, sabía que no lograría cambiar nada aunque se lo propusiese con todas sus fuerzas. La historia es la historia, y se lleva todas las vidas que cree convenientes consigo.

Simplemente quería algo más de tiempo con las personas que más quería, nada más. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Quién sabe, los dioses eran caprichosos, ella dudaba de que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas.

Con una paz y tranquilidad jamás vista en sus tormentosos ojos, la joven soldado se dejó ir, ya no había cadenas que la ataran a ese mundo. Su recompensa era ahora, la muerte.

Sucedió una tarde de invierno. Concretamente el 27 de diciembre, cuando el Shinsengumi desapareció para siempre con el fallecimiento de su última integrante. Y el porqué de su muerte siempre sería un misterio, porque jamás fue encontrado un cadáver, simplemente su nodachi y su katana acompañadas de las espadas de todos sus compañeros.

Según cuenta la leyenda, los dioses escucharon los lamentos del corazón atormentado de la joven dama y cumplieron su último y más puro deseo, llevándola al encuentro de las personas que más apreciaba.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si ella encontró la felicidad al final del camino tan pedregoso que había tomado en la búsqueda de sí misma.

_I've gotta live with the choices i made,_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_._

_._

_._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._


	2. One Day

**Resumen: **Ahora que todo ha terminado, sólo en este momento de debilidad, puede permitirse recordar y que esos pequeños momentos no duelan... Y puede que en ese recuerdo encuentre todo lo que perdió por el camino, porque no todos tienen la oportunidad de volver atrás y tener la oportunidad de vivir con plenitud, con ese optimismo que solo podrías tener sabiendo que algún día morirás pero no estás preocupado por ello. Sabiendo que lo perderás todo, pero teniendo el conocimiento de que si no aprovechas hoy el momento, mañana será demasiado tarde. / La palabra rendirse no entraba dentro de su vocabulario. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos lo hacían, de hecho. Por eso no era sorprendente el hecho de que ella estuviera allí una vez más, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para darle a su pasado lo que el presente no supo otorgarle y lo que el futuro decidió arrebatarle. Lo que era extraño, antinatural, pero de cierta manera entendible, era la razón de todas esas acciones./ "¿Vas a decirnos de qué va todo esto?" "Estoy aquí, eso es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**1º **Sí.. ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esto. Mejor dicho, desde que lo publique. El capítulo lleva listo varios meses, pero simplemente no podía llevarme a publicarlo. No me parecía lo suficientemente bueno. El final siempre cambiaba. Hoy por fin logré algo de inspiración y pude decidirme por algo.

**2º **Como hace tanto tiempo que no escribo sobre esto y no veo Hakuouki, puedo llegar a confundirme un poco con fechas, años... Eso puede resultar una complicación a la hora de escribir, pues este fanfic se basa en eso, en los múltiples contextos históricos. En ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y para eso se necesita un control al detalle de los años y las fechas con los que se está tratando. Estoy trabajando en eso. Espero tenerlo solucionado en los siguientes capítulos.

**3º **Yo ya no voy a seguir el cannon, aún sabiendo lo que puse varios meses atrás, pues he cambiado de idea respecto a esta historia. He pensado en una trama completamente distinta que no implica el ir tanto pa'lante, tanto pa'tras. Que va a seguir una línea fija de tiempo y que no va a ser tal cual el anime. De echo, incluirá cosas completamente distintas, lo que terminará transformando este fanfic en un AU. Esta diferencia se everá con el tiempo.

**4º **Como aún no he encontrado la manera de plasmar ese cambio, ni tengo un resumen nuevo, dejaré un pequeño fragmento que les dará muchas pistas sobre el nuevo enfoque y la nueva trama. Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>©Hakuouki y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Studio DEEN.<strong>

**©One Day - Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

><p><strong>The path of the guardian.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{C**apítulo **P**rimero**}**

**{One Day ~Trading Yesterday}**

* * *

><p><em>Ellos solían llamarle rey. <em>

_Pero aquel título por magnificente que fuera, simplemente se sentía erróneo. Era demasiado plano, vacío, **insignificante**, frente a lo que él realmente era. Podría parecer un emperador para muchos, incluso un dios echo carne para otros, pero nada cambiaba el echo de que todos estaban equivocados. Y él les haría saber cuánto. En el interior del poderoso monarca el monstruo rugió, llevando consigo la muerte. Saboréo la sangre mucho antes de que ésta fuera derrama. Décadas antes._

_Eones antes de que el hombre se conviertiera en rey. _

_Eones antes de que el rey se convirtiera en bestia._

_Y más allá de la oscuridad que el monstruo vestía con orgullo, mucho más allá, el demonio sonrió. El sabor de la sangre y la victoria casi quemando en su garganta. Él ya había esperado demasiado. El rey sabía que el momento estaba próximo, sólo la reina faltaba por llegar. Entonces ella despertaría, y lo traería de vuelta. Él sabía que cuando ese momento llegara la devoraría. A ella y a la persona que hubiera logrado traer su corazón de vuelta. Lo que él no sabía, es que algo mucho más poderoso se escondía en las sombras. Algo tan poderoso y brillante como el sol mismo. De echo, sólo eso sería necesario, un pequeño y frágil halo de luz. Una chispa que brillase con la suficiente **violencia **para quemar la negrura hasta que no quedara nada más que caos y harmonía.  
><em>

**_El monstruo se preparó. Y el rey, abrió los ojos._**

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

La lluvia caía copiosamente aquella noche. La tormenta había aparecido tan repentinamente que para muchos aquel fue un signo de mal augurio; pero, para otros, aquella lluvia tenía un significado especial.

Kondo Isami había cumplido los veinticinco años aquel invierno. Después de una vida de trabajar en los campos de arroz, había decidido hacer algo con su vida. Perseguir sus sueños. No tardó demasiado en encontrar la forma para llegar a éstos. El dojo familiar reabría sus puertas la primavera venidera, y él por fin tenía una oportunidad de aprender el camino que le llevaría a alcanzar sus metas.

Aquel había sido un día como otro cualquiera en su rutina, pero lo que él no sabía, es que aquella noche de tormenta las cosas darían un giro de trecientos sesenta grados.

Fue en esa lluvia, veinte años atrás, que el futuro comandante el jefe del Shinsengumi, encontraría una nueva razón para levantarse por las mañanas. Toda la vida había deseado encontrar algo por lo que mereciera vivir, había luchado, había amado, pero jamás lo había hallado.

Fue aquella noche cuando Kondo Isami se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido encontrar alguien por quien morir, sino una persona por la que mereciera la pena vivir.

Y la había encontrado.

Para Kondo, aquella noche de rayos y tormentas, fue la más feliz de toda su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comprendía lo que significaba el encontrar a alguien por quien vivir. Ese alguien no era una hermosa mujer, ni mucho menos un valeroso guerrero, no; lo que Isami encontró aquella noche distaba de ser algo siquiera destacable.

Un pequeño recién nacido oculto en una cesta olvidada en la puerta del dojo. De no ser por el trueno que iluminó el lugar, el hombre jamás habría podido encontrar al bebé que había sido abandonado a su suerte.

No podía dejarlo allí. Eso ni siquiera era una opción. El futuro comandante no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la manera de hacerse cargo de la criatura. La idea de ser un padre, un _buen _padre, le tenía extasiado.

Quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía, tanto de la espada como de la vida. Y poco le importó que aquel recién nacido resultase ser una niña, puesto que estaba decidido a llevarla por el camino que él creía correcto. Aún a tan corta edad, ella había pasado por mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Era por eso que sentía que debía llevarla por el buen camino.

No quería que se perdiera en los oscuros senderos de la vida.

**ii.**

5 Años después.

Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros como ala de cuervo y ojos tan rojos como la sangre corría de aquí para allá trapeando el suelo. Aún era muy joven para entrar en la academia, por lo que, en su aburrimiento, había decidido ayudar a su adorado padre con el dojo.

Ella lo quería con locura; sentía la necesidad de colaborar con todo lo que pudiese para, aunque sea, sacarle ese pequeño peso de encima. Para tener apenas cinco años, Shura poseía una mentalidad mucho más desarrollada y madura y entendía que había cosas que debía hacer.

Había aprendido a hablar y caminar muy pronto. Incluso, desde que tenía memoria, la joven había aprendido incluso como sostener una katana y a manejarla mínimamente. Su padre no se había equivocado con ella, desde luego que poseía talento como samurái.

Después de estar trapeando durante casi toda la tarde, la pequeña dio por finalizada la tarea, muy orgullosa consigo misma. El suelo del dojo brillaba impoluto, producto del empeño que había puesto en la limpieza. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la niña fue a buscar a su padre para enseñarle su trabajo. Estaba segura de que estaría muy orgulloso de ella. Puede que incluso le enseñase un movimiento nuevo aquella tarde.

Dando saltitos por el recinto la joven se dirigió a la entrada, donde había escuchado la voz de su padre. Después de acercarse un poco más la morena logró distinguir algunas voces desconocidas además de la de su padre y la del encantador encargado, Izuki-san. Una pertenecía probablemente a la de una mujer joven, pudo deducir la niña; la otra, a juzgar por su agudeza y lo parecida que era a su propia voz, debía ser de un niño de su edad.

Curiosa por naturaleza, la de ojos rojos acortó la distancia entre ella y la puerta de entrada del dojo y observó la escena. Su padre y el instructor Izuki-san estaban uno a cada lado de la puerta, con los brazos extendidos, como invitando a alguien a entrar.

Frente a ellos la niña pudo contemplar a la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás. Alta, de facciones finas y agraciadas, con un precioso tocado y un aún más precioso kimono. Su aura de elegancia y finura incluso llegaron a turbarla.

A su lado un pequeño niño, de no más de nueve años, pensó la otra, se aferraba a la pierna de la hermosa mujer. Esta lo apremiaba para irse con Isami, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

La escena se le antojó bastante triste. Shura no podía tolerar la idea de ser abandonada por un familiar. ¿Qué sería ella sin su adorado Kondo-otou-san? La niña no se imaginaba una vida sin su padre. Ella no entendía por lo que el chico debía de estar pasando, pero aún así se le antojó ayudarle. Si se iba a quedar con ellos una temporada lo mejor sería hacer algún amigo, ¿verdad?

Con una brillante sonrisa la pequeña salió de su escondite y se acercó a su padre y al niño. La hermosa mujer acababa de marcharse y el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso. Más melancólico que triste, pudo notar ella.

Desde cerca Shura pudo comprobar que el niño se parecía mucho a su hermana. Piel pálida, preciosos cabellos castaños, facciones agraciadas y lo que más le sorprendió del chico, unos ojos de una tonalidad de verde tan intensa que parecían atravesarte con la mirada.

La niña no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a su semejante. Este estaba al lado de su padre, observando los alrededores, hasta que notó su presencia. Se giró lentamente a encararla, extrañado de que alguien más saliera a recibirlo. Grata fue la sorpresa de aquel niño al encontrarse con una niña un poco más joven que él con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Era extraño, ¿que querría de él? Un tanto desconfiado, el chico observó a la joven desde una distancia prudencial. A su lado, Kondo no pudo más que soltar una carcajada y marcharse de allí riendo junto con su amigo y ayudante Izuki. Niños. Lo mejor era dejar que se conocieran por su cuenta y luego ver qué sucedía.

La de cabellos negros se acercó en actitud amistosa al moreno. Hizo una reverencia y con la sonrisa más grande y sincera que el chico había visto jamás, la niña se presentó.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kondo Shura, ¿cuál es el tuyo?—tan despreocupada como podía ser, la pequeña niña se olvidó de las formas y simplemente preguntó lo que le interesaba sin dar ningún rodeo.

El de ojos verdes la observó por largo rato, como esperando alguna reacción de ella. ¿Estaría esperando para hacerle algo?, ¿para pegarle o robarle? El niño se acercó unos pasos y la contempló de cerca.

Ella parecía bastante más pequeña, por lo que rápidamente se relajó. ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien que no le llegaba ni al hombro? Ambos eran críos al fin y al cabo. El moreno dudaba que ella quisiera hacerle daño.

Al final, el niño se dignó a responder, no sin antes examinarla una vez más, abandonando la entrada para dirigirse a lo que realmente le interesaba: el dojo.

—Okita Souji.

Y con esto, el de ojos verdes desapareció de la vista de la joven de ojos carmesí dejándola intrigada y preguntándose quién y cómo sería aquel recién llegado.

**iii.**

15 años después. 

—A-ano, ¿Shura-san?—una delicada voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la joven que descansaba despreocupada sobre las escaleras de los jardines internos. Con pereza y un tanto confusa por la viveza de sus recuerdos la mujer levantó la vista y observó a la persona que le hablaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios. _Yukimura Chizuru._ La pequeña oni que el Shinsengumi cuidaba desde hacía unos años. Por supuesto, ellos _aún_ no sabían lo que la joven ocultaba. Shura sí era conocedora de su secreto.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Las palabras oni y secreto le traían muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos no necesarios que necesitaba olvidar. Sacudiendo su cabeza la mujer volvió en sí y procedió a responder a la morena.

—¿Sucede algo, Chizuru-chan?

—Venía a informarle de que la cena está lista y todos se encuentran esperándola en la sala de reuniones. —respondió rápidamente la más joven, bajando la vista de forma respetuosa cuando la otra la miró directamente a los ojos.

Shura cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor que llegaba desde las cocinas invadiera sus sentidos. Como siempre, aquella sensación era magnífica. Sin necesidad de ver o probar la comida la de ojos rojos sabía que tendría un gusto estupendo. No podía esperar a probarlo.

—Oh, ¿habéis esperado mucho? —la mujer se levantó y observó sonriente a su compañera; un deje divertido asomando en su voz. La otra se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, tratando de responder sin tartamudear— Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, ¿te lo puedes creer? —con una risotada Shura comenzó a caminar camino al comedor, seguida de una tímida pero cómoda Chizuru que la seguía de cerca. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar. La joven oni iba a abrir las elegantes puertas de papel, pero Kondo la detuvo. Con una sonrisa burlona y, antes de entrar en la habitación a reunirse con sus compañeros y amigos, ella dijo: — ¿Chizuru-chan? No es necesario que seas tan cordial conmigo. Y olvida el –_san_, ¿entendido?

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte la mayor entró en el comedor, encontrándose con las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros. En particular, uno de ellos la miraba con falsa molestia pintada en sus azulinas orbes, fingiendo estar enfadado por su tardanza.

—¡Shura! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que esperar por ti para comer? ¡Mi grandioso estómago necesita ser alimentado! —con esto Nagakura Shinpachi empezó a devorar con ansias su bandeja de comida, sin esperar siquiera a que la recién llegada se sentase.

La joven Kondo se sentó junto a su padre, como siempre hacía, y al lado del que consideraba su mejor y más allegado amigo, Okita Souji.

—Ooh~, ¿que estarías haciendo esta vez, para tardarte tanto?—se burló el moreno, tomando sus palillos y picándola con éstos. La mujer simplemente recogió los suyos y se los clavó en la pierna de su amigo, causándole risotadas divertidas y lagrimeos de falso dolor.

—¿Tú llegaste a tiempo esta vez? Qué sorpresa, Sou~ji~. —devolvió la broma la castaña, alargando su nombre sabiendo que a él le molestaba.

Antes de que pudieran seguir burlándose y divirtiéndose a costa del otro, Hijikata Toshizo intervino, evitando así no sólo una pelea entre Shura y Okita, sino también un enfrentamiento por la comida entre Shinpachi y Heisuke.

Como siempre la cena transcurrió amena y divertida. Con risas colmando el ambiente. Incluso Chizuru fue partícipe y víctima de algunas bromas, cosa que animó mucho a los hombres. Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron las cosas y uno a uno se fueron retirando, hasta que finalmente sólo la hija del comandante y su espadachín estrella quedaron en la habitación. El último acababa de apagar la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación, dispuesto a irse, cuando la voz de su compañera lo detuvo.

—Souji. — El castaño se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro, sin darse la vuelta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente esa noche. Ella había aprendido a leer aquellos ojos como si de un pergamino se tratase, pero en el último tiempo se le estaba complicando el descifrar los pensamientos de su amigo.

Tal vez fue por la nostalgia en la voz de la experimentada guerrera, por la _añoranza_ que su tono le transmitía, pero de una manera u otra Okita Souji supo que las cosas son estaban marchando como deberían. Ella le había advertido una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ella había sabido que aquello pasaría.

Sólo que el comandante de la primera división no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. La luz de la luna se reflejó en sus piscinas esmeraldas, agravándolas, mientras él se daba la vuelta.

—¿Ya?

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, una sonrisa triste extendiéndose perezosa en sus labios. No habló, pues no había palabras, no había razones. Ellos sabían que _él _volvería tarde o temprano. Esa había sido su promesa, al fin y al cabo.

El hombre se sentó frente a la leyenda.

Y _esperó._

_If I could find the years that went away,  
>Destroying all the cruelty of fate... <em>

_._

_._

_._

_If you could hear me calling you somehow._


End file.
